


Agent Rose

by rukiaharem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spies & Secret Agents, some of the other characters will be here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukiaharem/pseuds/rukiaharem
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. The Mission

_Death is inevitable, therefore love and commitment are fleeting emotions_

_That’s what I thought_

Two houses settled in animosity. This eternal raging conflict between households had been clashing down since the past centuries. A hundred years ago, the house of Inarizaki and the house of Karasuno dwelled in solidarity and harmony, long story short, the head of two houses fell in love with the same woman. But the woman fell in the charms of the Inarizaki. And one day, the head of the Karasuno poisoned the drink to his old friend to congratulate him during his wedding celebration, the woman was devastated of her husband's loss that she died in suicide in her chambers that night.

This whole story revolved and known even in the modern period. Some people moved on and had forgiven of what happened in the past, but some wouldn’t forget of the hostility and betrayal of the Karasuno to tarnish the fidelity and companionship of the Inarizaki household.

They wouldn’t forget what history had to say that still lived amongst them.

**Name:** Hinata Shouyou

 **Age:** 22

 **Affiliation:** Karasuno

 **Codename:** Rose

 **Occupation:** Agent

 **Skills:** Shooting, sniper, martial arts

 **Sexual Preferences:** N/A

“Miya Atsumu is affiliated in the Inarizaki, he is the great grandson of the head of the Inarizaki years ago, and he is the eldest son of the current head in command of the Inarizaki Corporation. He is also a professor in literature in Tokyo University. I need you to get closer to him as much as possible and gather information about his missing father.”

The current head of the Inarizaki Corporation had gone missing. He was known for his wealth and businesses around the globe—and his clear hatred of the Karasuno organization that he used his power and wealth to eradicate the members of Karasuno. But two days ago, he was missing in action and the public police and government couldn’t track him down, he was currently wanted in the whole country.

“Agent Rose, you read his profile and you know who and what he is, right?” Ukai grinned on his seat in the office, calling the best and only the best S-Rank agent in the organization.

“Yes, sir. I read and memorized everything on his profile.”

“Do you think, you can do this?”

_Is he doubting me?_ He felt offended, “I would take any job.”

“Good, get in touch with him I’ll give you— until tomorrow morning.”

“Morning? Don’t tell me—”

“You can take any job, right?” Ukai smirked. He knew that Agent Rose could do this job, he was the best agent in this organization. He just wanted to be certain about it.

_This is insane. I can’t believe they are giving me this mission, not to mention, I have to get emotionally attached to an Inarizaki, our enemy, if I get caught? Then, I’ll be dead meat._

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Perfect! This mission is to take place for three months, I need you to start now, we don’t have any much time left. Good luck.”

**Name:** Miya Atsumu

 **Age:** 23

 **Affiliation:** Inarizaki

 **Occupation:** Professor in Literature

 **Sexual Preferences:** Men, (overly promiscuous)

_This is going to be long ride._


	2. Checkmate

He is starting to regret this. This has been the seventh time someone flirts with him at the bartender’s stall, asking for his number or giving him business cards from wealthy dirt-bag men. His mission starts a while ago, but there are still no signs of Miya Atsumu. His profile dictates that he often cares to drop himself in this tavern to drink and he offers his target a spike of drink and get himself laid with them. That’s what he’s planning—to get every ounce of attention to that man and he will be damned if he can complete this mission tonight.

That is why, he is putting up such an effort to dress up that the organization arranges for him. It is said, Miya Atsumu loves those kinds of people. He feels cold of the long-sleeved black tight see-through top, exposing every inch of his skin and there’s a slit of his back that shows off his flawless yet creamy posterior, catching everyone’s attention of the oozing sexiness. For his bottoms, he wears a tattered jean and a pair of black boots to protect the sole of his feet.

“Excuse me sir, are you waiting for someone?” The bartender looks with a concern face at the customer who has been sitting on his isle for three hours, getting flirted by the people inside the bar and appearing that he can pass out anytime soon.

Shouyou changes the subject, “Why is there a lot of people around here? It’s only Sunday.”

“Well, you might have heard this from now on, but you know; ever since the name of Miya Atsumu floundered and had been visiting this gay bar, he had been targeting cute boys and even give them bonuses to sleep with him. Can’t you believe it?! These men around here wish to get his full-attention as if they will die if they cannot succeed to be laid to that handsome tycoon. Are you perhaps waiting for him? I don’t see you around here? Are you new?”

_Damn, he’s too pushy! And he’s way too perceptive!_ “He sounds amazing, it might be my lucky day to be fetched tonight.”

“I’m counting on you, cutie pie~ Oh, speaking of the devil~” The bartender grins when the crowd starts to gush around the King of the bar.

Looking at his appearance is way too far from what he has seen on pictures and on the media. His slick tight blue suit, and his hair pushes away to really show off those strong features. He has those alpha type pheromones that anybody cannot just deny how cool he carries himself _. Well, what do you get from money?_ Shouyou thought, sipping his drink in silence. Now, that his target is here, how is he going to catch his fish?

“Excuse me, can I get two green margaritas please.”

“Right away sir,” the bartender winks at Shouyou.

“What was that?” Atsumu ponders with a smirk.

“I have no idea,” _Idiot! What the heck are you doing? That was your chance to flirt with him!_ Shouyou mentally screams that he needs to calm himself or he might fail this mission.

“Do you know such a thing?” He teased.

“Hmm, I’m Miya Atsumu, what’s your name?” He extends his hand.

“Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou.” He accepts his greetings.

“Shouyou-kun, do you want to go somewhere after we get our margaritas? I want to know more about you.”

_Shit. It’s starting, I didn’t know how fast this was! You stupid Miya! Are you really an overly promiscuous gay professor, who targets boys and gets laid with them? You sure use those performative lines to convince your hooks ups..._

“Excuse me, Mr. Miya Atsumu, can I please ask you to drink with us, me and my friends are gathering at a V.I.P. If you’d like to sit with us?” Shouyou cuts in between his thoughts when another man steals his spotlight, when Atsumu stands up. He starts to panic—is he disappointed by him? This mission tonight is going to be completed, and he had to get laid by this man!

“Shouyou, you can enjoy your drink. I’ll be right back—”

“Eh, how disappointing, Tsumu~ You’re leaving me here to drink with those sore losers? Baby, you’re better off without them, you have me.” Bracing up his shoulders, gesturing a building confidence that Atsumu is going to be his man tonight.

“Excuse me?!” The unknown man responds in distress.

“Oh, I don’t see you there?” He says innocently, almost wicked.

Atsumu feels the electrifying sensation and the shivering wickedness coming from Shouyou—the confidence, his innocent face but dare-devil snapping attitude bestow a copious volume of interest and sophistication. Atsumu loves it, he thinks Shouyou is just a typical somebody, but he is someone who has surprisingly high level of prestige. It honestly turns him on.

“You.”

“Y-Yes?” The stranger asks.

“I agree with baby chick, I don’t associate with sore losers.”

He feels so humiliated by the one and only Miya Atsumu as he shouts out his frustration to them, “You both are sick!”

“Adio~” Shouyou laughs as the stranger leaves to god knows where. He doesn’t care to what he has said, but he feels so pissed that Atsumu is going to leave him alone with that stranger after saying those sweet and almost sick pick-up lines to flirt with him. He wants to play and tease him more; he is still frustrated that Atsumu really has the impulse to be with those V.I.P. sore losers. He will never forgive and forget how Atsumu dares to hurt his dignity. Although, he feels like a jealous and possessive lover right now, he needs to stop being delusional. And finish off his damn job.

“Shouyou, you’re such a bitch?”

“Am I being complimented?” He chuckles with a scoff, “For someone who has the impulse to bitch me out, you’re hurting my feelings~”

Atsumu mused, “I like you.” He finds himself again beside Shouyou’s seat.

“Well, let’s just enjoy our drink tonight, Tsumu~”

“Please, call me that, Shouyou. Not everyone has the privileged to call me by my nickname.”

“Then,” Shouyou takes this opportunity to take advantage of the situation, as he crawls his fingers to touch Atsumu’s knuckles that has been resting on the table. Atsumu acknowledges of his boldness while he just grabs Shouyou’s hand as he brushes off a gentle kiss, loving his vanilla fragrance, and imagining what it’s like to feel the heat of his body, watching over him like a predator while trapping a cowardly prey in between his arms. He bet it will be like a garden of lavenders, tainting Shouyou’s scent all over the place.

“We can drop the formalities and get in touch with each other,” Shouyou grins, he has done this before, this isn’t his first time doing this. No one has ever rejected him for this kind of pull up.

“Then, let’s get the hell away from here and drink at my place, shall we?”

_Checkmate!_ He chuckled, “That would be great!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first setting of the story I apologize if some of the chapters are written shortly. 😊


End file.
